6:00
by Psychotype
Summary: He brushes his teeth, puts on his dress shirt and black pants, and adjusts his tie. It is now 6:15. Louis does not know the world had ended.


As the red letters on the alarm clock change from "5:59" to "6:00", it starts spewing static at Louis. Louis grunts and automatically hits the "SNOOZE" button. He prefers to wake up to music instead of static, but apparently his favorite radio station is off the air. Louis, however, is too tired to think about this. He sits up, blearily rubbing his eyes, and grabs his clothes. He makes his way to the bathroom, using the toilet, and taking a quick shower, rubbing a bar of soap once across his bald hair. He brushes his teeth, puts on his dress shirt and black pants, and adjusts his tie. It is now 6:15.

Louis does not know the world had ended.

A week ago, people started to get sick. Three days ago, the CEDA issued a quarantine. Eight hours ago, all sick humans had turned rabid. Seven hours ago, the Infected ran through the streets all around the world. Six hours ago, half of humanity was either Infected or dead. Four hours ago, special Infected started appearing. Two hours ago, an old man named Bill had woken up to the sound of shotguns. An hour ago, another man named Francis stole a motorcycle. Fifteen minutes ago, a man named Louis had just woken up.

Louis walks to his kitchen and makes himself a cup of black coffee and a toast. He puts the toast in the toaster, waits a minute, then takes it out and spreads some butter on it. He realizes he forgot to turn the toaster on. He eats his bread cold.

Only two miles away, a young college student named Zoey is making a rope out of the sheets in her dorm room. Her breath is coming in ragged gasps, and she has to blink tears away. On the floor, another young woman lays dead with a knife lodged in her brain. She is Zoey's roommate. She _was_ Zoey's roommate.

Four miles away, Bill and Francis meet. Francis is cursing a motorcycle that lays broken in the street, kicking it and spitting at it. Bill is watching, somewhat amused. Francis turns around and starts yelling at Bill for laughing. Bill yells back. Their fight is broken up by a horde of Infected who are attracted to the screaming. Luckily, they both have found guns.

Two miles away, Zoey is running through the streets. She has nothing to protect herself but a kitchen knife. She finds a dead policeman down the street. Now she has a pistol. For fun, and because she can't help herself, she takes the policeman's taser and tries shocking an Infected who is standing idly by her. The Infected immediately grabs Zoey's arm and tries to take a chunk out of it. One quick shot from Zoey's new gun stops the Infected. She'll be more careful next time.

Louis checks his e-mail, and finds none. He doesn't think much of this at the moment. His Internet is down as well, but that's usual, seeing as he never gets good service. So he doesn't think much about that either. He grabs his bag with some papers for work, pulls on his neat black shoes, and takes out a piece of gum and chews it. Louis is getting ready for work. He's lucky he still has a job, seeing as most of the businesses have closed due to the "pandemic" Louis has been hearing so much about. He doesn't worry much about the "pandemic". He doesn't worry much about anything. One of his ex girl friends called him an "eternal optimist". She didn't mean it nicely.

Bill and Francis, who are now working together, find a small car with the keys still in the ignition. Francis takes the wheel, and Bill instantly regrets letting him do that. Francis drives way too fast, and makes sharp turns at every corner. By no time, they have driven a mile and a half past Louis's house. Bill fastens his seatbelt and grabs whatever he can as the car swerves left, then right, then left again. On the way, Francis has run over many Infected. He seems to be having fun, Bill notices.

A mile and a half away from Louis, Zoey has had her first encounter with a Smoker. She thinks she's done for until a car careens around the corner. Francis and Bill jump out. They grab their guns and shoot the Smoker. It is 6:47.

Five minutes from now, Francis, Bill, and Zoey will be in the same car, with Zoey behind the wheel this time. However, six minutes from now the car will smash into a Boomer, and will turn over. Ten minutes from now, Bill, Francis and Zoey will be walking on the streets. Twenty minutes from now, they will encounter their first Hunter. Thirty minutes from now, they will meet Louis. Three hours from now, they will find their first Safe House, which they'll stay in for six days. Seven days from now, they will all be claustrophobic and sick of each other, and they will leave the Safe House in hopes for refuge. One week from now, they will meet their first Tank. Two weeks from now, the Infected will start to change. Two weeks from now, they will meet their first Witch. Two weeks from now, they will find themselves on the roof of an apartment, looking for Mercy Hospital. Two weeks from now, they'll start forgetting what life was like before the Infected.

Forty-seven minutes ago, an alarm clock woke up a man named Louis. Louis is now making final adjustments to his tie in the mirror. He takes a deep breath in and a deep breath out, telling himself this would be a good day. At this moment, he does not know of the Infected, or of Bill, or Francis, or Zoey, who will soon become the most important people in his life. At this moment, the only thing he's thinking of is the bus he has to catch soon. At this moment, he thinks he is going to his job, for another average day at work. At this moment, his life is normal. This will all change soon.

The time is 6:50. Louis opens the door, and faces the Apocalypse.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- Hope you enjoyed reading! I know this is a kinda strange story with the writing style, but I felt like writing this. I don't own L4D (obviously, why would I be writing fanfiction if I did) but I do own this story (I'm just saying that 'cause I might re-use this as something for school). Please review!

Psychotype


End file.
